


i brought you chocolate

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts: Union X
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Friends, Chocolate, Depression, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gifts, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Lies, Mild Angst, NB/M Romance, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Nonverbal Communication, Other, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Repressed Memories, Romance, Secrets, Sign Language, Teen Romance, Tumblr Prompt, nighttime visits, partially nonverbal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: Ephemer pays Elias a late-night visit, bringing them a small gift in the hopes of cheering them up.
Relationships: Ephemer/Player Character (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	i brought you chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features one of my KHUX OCs, Elias! Elias is based off the Player character and was in Ava's union. They're a nonbinary teen who has depression and is partially nonverbal, which is why they mostly sign or stay quiet instead of talking. I'm not nonverbal or mute myself, so if anyone has some advice or corrections on this or some suggestions for research please feel free to leave them in the comments! I'll continue to do my own research but I'm open to feedback from readers with experience.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! Have a good day!

Ephemer considered turning back at every moment until he was halfway across Daybreak Town already. He idly swung the bag in his hand as he walked, the various chocolate bars rustling around inside with the movement. He was nervous, probably too nervous for someone as outgoing as him to be visiting a friend. Part of it was just due to how late it was, but then he knew Elias stayed up pretty late, and his own free time was very limited. Most of it, he admitted to himself, was because of all the secrets.

It was for the best that Elias didn’t know what’d happened to their old friends, their old world. That there even was an old world. Ephemer kept telling himself this. If the Dandelions knew, they’d be devastated, and more vulnerable to the darkness that had taken everything from them. And for Elias, to be a lone survivor…they should never have to feel that pain again. But he knew. He knew somewhere in his heart, they wouldn’t want to live in a comforting lie. He probably wouldn’t either.

That’s why he hesitated, slowing as he reached the street where Elias lived, stopping at the door. Even now he thought of leaving. Maybe he could just leave the bag of candy at the door as a present with no imposition on their time. But what would be more selfish, he wondered? Trying to spend time with them despite the deception, or withdrawing from them due to his own discomfort and fear? Neither was fair, but at least if he talked to Elias when he could they would still have him as a friend. 

He knocked on the door, quietly enough that hopefully Elias wouldn’t hear if they were asleep. There was silence for a moment, and then quiet footsteps approached the front door. The door swung open, creaking quietly, and Elias appeared behind it in their pajamas with disheveled hair. Ephemer began to worry that he had woken them after all, but Elias smiled. 

“You’re here,” they said, very quietly. Ephemer felt himself smile, too. Tiredness and worry aside, it was always _so_ good to see them. “I’m here. Did I wake you up?”

Elias shook their head, shrugged. Not really, they seemed to say. Probably they had been sleeping earlier, but not when Ephemer had arrived. He frowned slightly. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Elias shrugged again, glancing away nervously for just a moment before meeting his eyes again. “Nothing. Nightmares.” They smiled again, quickly brushing past that statement and stepping back to usher him inside. They closed the door behind him when he entered and led him to the couch where they both sat down in a nest of blankets and pillows that Elias had presumably been residing in when he’d arrived. 

Ephemer couldn’t help glancing around the living room as he sat down. He’d only been in here a few times since Elias got settled in again, and nothing much had changed in that time. He’d never seen much of Elias’ house at all; he just knew that they used to live with other people. Friends. Friends that were gone now, and that Elias wouldn’t remember. He compared it in his mind to his own old Union houses, and it seemed so empty and quiet. He had a mind to encourage Elias to get another roommate, but he didn’t know how to bring it up organically or who would be a good fit. That would have to be a discussion for another time.

He set his bag on the floor and turned to face Elias more, idly rubbing the back of his neck. “Did you want to talk about your nightmares?”

Elias stared at their hands for a long moment, fidgeting with a corner of one of their blankets. Eventually they shook their head, lips pressed tight together.

Ephemer nodded. “Okay. Then tell me something fun. What’ve you been up to?”

Elias brightened. They held up a finger to say ‘wait’ and then took off, leaving the couch and heading upstairs. They returned shortly with a book in one hand and a sleepy Chirithy under their other arm. They sat back down, depositing Chirithy on the couch between them and Elias, and opened the book to show Ephemer a page of sketches. 

The sketches were of flowers from the various gardens and flowerbeds around Daybreak Town, mostly marigolds. Ephemer felt himself smile, thinking of their first meeting in Waterfront Park as he recognized a bright blue pansy among one of the few colored flowers on the page. “These are really nice, Elias. They’re great.”

Elias smiled and closed the book. ‘I’ve only done a few,’ they explained, signing. ‘I’ll try dandelions next.’ 

Ephemer didn’t quite know if that should make him smile or frown, but Elias had moved on to the next thought already. They pointed to the bag at his feet and gave him a questioning smile, all while hugging their cuddly Chirithy to their side. 

Ephemer handed them the bag. “It’s for you. It’s why I asked you what kind of candy you like. I knew you’ve been down a lot lately, so I got you some of your favorite chocolates.”

He watched a warm smile spill over his friend’s face as they opened the bag and looked in, and then suddenly they reached over and hugged him. Ephemer was surprised, suddenly squished against Elias with their arms around him, Chirithy snuggled somewhat awkwardly between them, but it was nice. He had needed this, he thought, and by the way Elias clung to him for several moments, so had they. 

When they sat back, he imagined he could see the shadow of those nightmares in their expression still, but it was fading for now. He knew neither of them could make the pain or the fear go away completely, but it could be made to retreat for a moment, and that was worth it. Because in those moments, they could enjoy quiet comforts like this: sitting with a friend late at night, stocking up on chocolate, and a half asleep Chirithy curled next to you. It might not always be enough, but it helped. 


End file.
